DuskClan
About DuskClan You can now roleplay as cats here. Contact 4pinkbear first. They live in a small cavern near DawnClan, surrounded by forest. The center of their territory is a small pool of water, where prey is much in abundance. The rest of their foresty territory is dark and dreary, filled with secrets and shadows. There is a large clearing that is The Cats of DuskClan Leader: '''Winterstar - white she-cat with light blue eyes. Daughter of Thrushstar. (Violetofen4) '''Deputy: '''Briarflower - thick-furred ginger she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Meadowwind5) '''Medicine Cat: Sandblossom - sandy-gray she-cat with golden spots, a white tail tip, and bright green eyes. Daughter of Thrushstar. (Violetofen4) Medicine Cat Apprentice: 'Spiderpaw - Black tom with white paws and green eyes (Cottonfur) '''Senior Warriors: ' Rabbitspring - gray tom with a sweeping, fluffy-tipped white tail, and pale green eyes. (Violetofen4). Robinflight - black tabby she-cat with a ginger chest, and bright amber eyes. (Violetofen4) Shadowstrike - black tom with blue eyes. (Violetofen4) '''Warriors: Hawktooth - Brown tom with sharp claws and blue eyes (Cottonfur) Diamondleaf - sparkly silver she-cat with bright blue eyes. (Violetofen4) Rainfall - blue-gray tom with duskier paws and muzzle, and bright amber eyes. (Violetofen4) Murkywater - Brown tom with brown eyes. Looks like mud when he lurks in the undergrowth. (Shuckle) Oaksplash - Dark Ginger Tom with black paws and amber eyes. (Xain) Frostwing - Pale silver tabby she-cat. Oaksplash's mate. (Xain) Blackbriar - Long furred jet black she-cat with dark green eyes. (Xain) Apprentices: Wolfpaw - brown tom with orange eyes and a fluffy black tail. (Violetofen4) Moonpaw - white she-cat with yellow eyes. (Violetofen4). Queens: Juniperlight - Light brown she-cat with light green eyes (Cottonfur) Cloverstep - pale brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, and cloudy pale green eyes. Formerly of DawnClan. (Violetofen4). Kits: None Elders: Thrushbeak - gray she-cat with pale green-blue eyes. Named after Thrushwing. Former leader, retired due to becoming mute. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Swishtail - Quick little cream and white tom with minty green eyes. Former medicine cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Former Members None RPG Center Winterstar looked at all the cats around her from where she dozed on the top of the highrock. It was a deep, cold leaf-bare, but StarClan had blessed them with plentiful prey. A tired, lonely DawnClan outcast had come joined them named Cloverstep, who brought nothing but great hunting skills, battle plans, and now soon to have kits with Rainfall. But sadly enough, Thrushbeak, the former leader of DuskClan, had gotten sick. She recovered, but now the pain in her lungs had left her without a voice, forcing her to be incapable of giving out directions or talk in general. Winterstar licked the cheek of Thrushbeak, who had also been her mother, and then padded back over to Sandblossom and Spiderpaw. "Morning," she mewed with a stretch. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hawktooth padded aimlessly around camp, not exactly having anything to do. Feeling quite bored, which wasn't exactly pleasing to think about, and just made himself even more bored. Hawktooth had thought of going hunting not even a moment before completely passing on the idea and decided to wander instead, though there were better things he could have done. ... Spiderpaw's ears twitched and a small smile grew on his face at the sight of Winterstar strong and healthy. DuskClan truely was an amazing Clan. "Good morning, Winterstar." Spiderpaw mewed. "How is this morning treating you?" Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 23:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Winterstar smiled. "Good, you? It's been exceptionally plentiful this leaf-bare, the clan is very blessed, Spiderpaw." she mewed. [[User:Violetofen4|'Vi'olet' <3']][[User Talk:Violetofen4| My hand is a ']][[User:Violetofen4| ' DOLPHIN! ]] 23:21, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Murkywater padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a small mouse. He was feeling a bit peckish, but not enough to eat a whole rabbit or squirrel. Shuckle* (talk) 12:12, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oaksplash, Blackbriar, and Frostwing all bounded into the camp each carrying A squirrel. "How is the prey running for you Murkywater?" Oaksplash asked as he dropped his fresh-kill into the pile. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 20:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Murkywater looked up, chewing quickly before swallowing. "Pretty well. Yesterday I caught two squirrels and a mouse in one hunt." Shuckle* (talk) 23:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "That's good to hear!" Oaksplash replied. Blackbriar rolled her eyes and padded to the warriors den. "Don't mind Blackbriar she's always cranky, me and her are siblings." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:03, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Vi